La Statue One Shot
by Master Jahoo
Summary: Après le combat contre Poséidon, il est l'heure du bilan pour Hyoga. One Shot.


Un frisson parcouru la peau de Hyoga.

Ce n'était pas une chose dont il était coutumier. Habitué à vivre et à évoluer dans le grand froid, son corps s'était endurci jusqu'à ne presque plus le ressentir. Comme pour beaucoup d'autres choses, d'ailleurs, dont on attendait de lui qu'il ne ressente pas. A commencer par ses propres sentiments.

Il se se concentra un court instant, son corps commençant à rayonner d'une lueur blanche et un morceau de glace prenant forme au creux de sa main.

Ce paysage de Sibérie était pour lui chargé de souvenirs, empli de douleur plus qu'aucun autre lieu en ce monde. C'était ici que remontait son plus ancien souvenir, celui de sa mère, cette femme au port altier qui avait laissé sa place pour que lui puisse partir sur un canot de sauvetage. Elle-même était restée sur l'immense bateau qui sombrait alors, y périssant à sa place. Pour autant qu'il s'en rappelait, il n'y avait pas eu la moindre peur ou la moindre crainte sur son visage, si ce n'était pour lui. Mère aimante, elle avait donné sa vie pour que lui-même puisse vivre la sienne. Et quelle vie... Une vie de violence, de combats, de sang et de larmes.

Le morceau de glace commença à se développer d'avantage. Il ondulait gracieusement entre les mains du jeune homme qui la modelait par la force de sa volonté.

L'orphelinat japonais dans lequel il avait été recueilli après le drame l'avait renvoyé, quelques temps plus tard, sur ce même lieu. Il y avait fait la connaissance de ce grand homme, Camus, qui avait été le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu, ni connu. Il l'avait instruit, éduqué, entraîné, endurci. Il l'avait transformé en une machine de guerre, mais une machine de guerre ratée. Il devait être un guerrier de glace, froid, réfléchi et calme. Ce fut bien plus tard qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait échoué dans tout cela, se retrouvant forcé à ôter la vie à cette figure paternelle représentant tout pour lui et qui avait malgré tout rendu son dernier souffle dans un sourire fier.

La glace commença à prendre de la hauteur, aussi haute et large que Hyoga lui-même qui, faisant jouer la position de ses mains continuait de la façonner progressivement.

Après avoir ôté la vie à Camus, il pensait avoir renoncer à ses sentiments, pour s'apercevoir de son erreur de jugement. Il s'était retrouvé confronté au seul autre être cher qu'il avait jamais eu, Isaac. Codisciple, le finlandais avait offert sa vie pour sauver celle du jeune russe, pour survivre et devenir son ennemi. Pour finir, il lui avait pris la vie, doux remerciement de son noble geste passé, abandonnant ses émotions. Ce geste avait été dicté par la conviction pour le chemin sur lequel il marchait, suivant la voie tracée pour lui par une Déesse à qui il avait juré fidélité.

Hyoga cessa son effort et contempla son oeuvre. Il venait de créer trois statues de glace, l'une de sa mère, l'autre de son maître et la troisième de son ami.

Ce que sa vie lui avait appris était qu'il n'y avait pas de place dans sa vie pour ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les conserver intacts et vivants. Ils devaient à jamais rester des images pures et cristallines de son passé sur lequel il ne se retournerait plus. Son futur l'attendait en face de lui, celui que traçait pour lui Athéna, une idole majestueuse taillée dans la pierre, et non pas cette jeune fille qui l'incarnait dans cette ère présente. Il ne devait pas s'attacher à l'humaine douce et résolue qui avait ses propres sacrifices face à elle, mais à tout ce qu'elle représentait.

Son coeur devait rester de glace, comme les statues à qui il venait de donner forme. Son coeur devait rester de glace pour cette Déesse qui venait de lui ordonner de rester à jamais à l'écart de son royaume, alors qu'il lui avait tout sacrifié.

Au prix d'un effort immense, il parvint à ne pas tomber à genoux pour pleurer sur sa vie et leva les yeux vers le ciel, apercevant une étoile filante éclairer subrepticement le ciel d'un éclair funeste.


End file.
